On the inside (Never Finished)
This is a WIP 'Warning' This story deals with sensitive and mature topics such as depression and suicide. Note: This story was written by 3misty3 please do NOT steal or edit any of this. Summary This story is about Carol, and her friends. Carol hides how she feels and ends up having an emotional breakdown. Her friends come to help her but she pushes them away. Then it gets so bad she has thoughts of suicide. Her best friend, Beth, comes to her house to check on her and when she finds out how bad it is she helps Carol and convinces her that she is loved. Characters No one in this story is meant to represent people in real life, if someone has the same name as someone in real life that is purely an accident. -Carol Johnson - 23 - female - sensitive, unstable, cautious, caring, not confident - light brown hair, grayish blueish eyes, pale skin- -Elizabeth (beth) Warner - 25 - female - caring, nurturing, helpful, lazy, reckless - black hair, blue eyes, tan skin- -Neil Brookes - 22 - male - mysterious, considerate, independent, cowardly - brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin- -Bailey Brookes - 24 - female - rebellious, bold, joyful, ambitious - dark brown hair, light brown eyes, dark skin- -Carl Matthews - 26 - male - wise, lonely, optimistic, selfish - blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin- -Zach Tanner- 23 - male - daring, fearless, short tempered, angry - black hair, green eyes, tan skin- (I may add more characters soon) Relationships All of the characters are friends but here are some closer relationships. Carol and Beth are best friends. Carol and Neil are dating. Beth and Carl are dating. Beth and Bailey are best friends. Bailey is Carol's second best friend Bailey and Neil are siblings. Bailey and Zach have crushes on each other. Zach and Neil are best friends. Carl is Neil's second best friend. Carl and Zach are best friends. Prologue Carol had just come back home from work. She sank into the couch and the stinging pain shot through her. Then she heard a knock at the door, she got herself together to try and hide her pain. She came to the door and opened it. "Hi Carol!" , Elizabeth, Carol's best friend, said. "Hi Beth!" Carol replied calling Elizabeth by her nickname. There was an awkward moment of silence then Carol said, "So, so you wanna come in?" "Oh, no thanks I just wanted to check on you, maybe I'll come over after supper. Right now I have work to do." "Oh, ok well then I'll see ya." "Yeah, see ya." "Why was it so awkward" ''Carol thought as she closed the door. Carol went to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, then she again thought about the pain and she asked herself the question "Am I really loved?", she started to cry as the pain got worse and worse. She felt like the walls were closing in and she thought of all the mistakes she had ever made, was she really loved? She had made so many mistakes, she had made people mad so many times, she felt as if she never repayed anyone for their kindness to her, she felt as if she didn't deserve anyone's love, and most of all she felt she had to hide how she feels and that she would just be bothering someone if she told them. She wanted to keep this a secret, it was just the way she was "'On The Inside'''", she didn't have to show anyone. Chapter 1 Carol heard a knock at the door, she got up and went to open the door. Beth was standing at the door and Carol let her in, Beth said "So, what did you have for supper?" Carol panicked, she hadn't eaten supper because she thought she looked too fat, but she didn't want Beth to know, she quickly thought and said "I just had a sandwich." "Oh, ok." Beth replied, starting to think. "Are you still hungry?" She said after a moment. "No, I'm not hungry." Carol said hoping Beth would talk about something else. "Ok well what do you want to do?" Beth said after a very awkward pause. "I don't know," Carol replied. "Maybe watch T.V.?" "Sure." Beth voiced. They turned on the T.V. and sat silently watching. Beth left after the T.V. show had ended and Carol went to her bed and burst out crying. She thought again about the wrong things she had done, and she thought "Now I'm ruining my relationship with my best friend, no one will ever love me." The thoughts swirled around in her head making her cry more and more. The pain hit her heart like a bullet and she thought "I need to stop eating, I'm too fat, maybe then someone will like me." She thought more about it and when her brain couldn't take anymore she finally fell asleep, but in her sleep and was still troubled, She was convinced that she wasn't good enough. Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (3misty3) Category:Sad Category:Mature topics